The Friendly Girl from Florida
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Chiyo Mihama and Osaka meet a young woman from the USA, namely a celebrity, who is visiting Japan as a neighbor to Chiyo's. But will her sudden presence towards Chiyo-Chan somehow break up Osaka's friendship with her, right before Chiyo leaves after graduation? Everything will be settled, since Chiyo plans to go to America with her. OC featured. Rated T for mild language.


_**The Friendly Girl from Florida**_

**_

* * *

_**

Many thanks to Randian Warrior 501 for the help.

Azumanga Daioh's Chiyo and Osaka: Created by K. Azuma  
The Gang: Created by Me

* * *

_**At school…**_

Chiyo Mihama asked Osaka, a.k.a. Ayumu Kasuga, to come and visit her neighbor's house.

"She just moved here from America and she's staying to relax," she said, "I hear that she's a musician."

"Really? Maybe I should get an autograph from her."

Osaka then thought, "Hmm… it doesn't seem right."

She turned to Chiyo-Chan and asked, "Say… is it okay for a musician like her to live in a swanky house by your place?"

"What? Miss Osaka, why do you ask?"

"Well, I keep hearing about celebrities' personal lives. Sometimes they'd like to be secretive… you know, like (CENSORED) or (CENSORED); they're famous J-Pop stars."

"Miss Osaka, this woman is _far _too famous to be secretive; she just wants a little R & R here."

Osaka then rolled her eyes up.

"You just don't get it, Chiyo-Chan… A celebrity like her desires no vacation; what if people around the city storm her home? And what would happen if they branded you a _Celebrity Hoarder_?"

Chiyo sighed, "Miss Osaka, she's nothing like that. In fact, she doesn't mind it at all. Besides, back home, she and her band mates always get chased around by fans on occasions. Remember The Beatles? They were like that, too."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Osaka remarked, "But, I never listened to their music that much."

Chiyo-Chan giggled, "I have almost all the CDs from both bands. I'll let you borrow some, if you like."

Osaka nodded and then agreed to join Chiyo-Chan to visit the woman's home.

"By the way, what instrument does she play?" She asked.

Chiyo replied, "Oh, she plays the bass in her band."

"A _base _guitar?" Osaka pondered, "Isn't that like a home-style guitar?"

"Miss Osaka, a _bass _guitar is like a guitar, but it has a lower pitch," Chiyo replied, "It's not a guitar _mostly_, but it was a popular instrument to many famous people."

"Do you think maybe I should ask her if I could play her guitar?" She asked bluntly.

"I suppose so," she answered

_**The next day…**_

Chiyo and Osaka arrived at Chiyo's front gate, heading to the woman's house. They walked down the street to a large house, smaller than Chiyo's.

"Wow! She lives here?" Osaka gasped.

Chiyo smiled, "I cannot wait to see her again when I go to America soon."

She then held up a basket of oranges, apples, bananas, and other fruits, wrapped in a purple ribbon and bow with the words _"Welcome to the neighborhood" _printed on the ribbon.

"She's gonna love this welcome basket! Father told me to send it to her, just for the fun of it," she continued, "He told me that she loves these types of fruit, and it's a perfect way to welcome the neighbors."

"Why mostly oranges?" Osaka asked, "Is she getting enough vitamin C?"

"She's from Florida," Chiyo remarked, "Actually, _Southern _Florida. She lives in St. Petersburg."

Osaka smiled in a blank look and imagined a small woman living in an orange city.

"Boy, she sure loves to live in Orange City," she spoke bluntly.

Chiyo then approached the front door and rang the doorbell. Osaka then had a thought.

"Do you have any idea what she looks like?" She asked.

As Chiyo was about to speak, the intercom on the door started to buzz.

"Who is it?" Called a female voice, with a polite tone.

"It's me, your new neighbor, Chiyo Mihama," she called out, "I brought you good tidings and friendship."

Osaka had a sad look on her face.

"_Chiyo-Chan… could she be your new friend in America?"_

The door opened and revealed a woman, dressed in worn-out blue jeans and a mauve blouse; she had long blond hair with a thick long lock, dyed in blue on her left side.

"Oh, hello," she greeted to Chiyo and Osaka.

"Oh! You look like Miss Sakaki, but with bright hair," Osaka remarked, noticing that the woman's body was nearly similar to Sakaki's body, but is 5'9" and with a bigger bust size.

The woman remarked, "Oh… thank you. I have been exercising."

The woman took the basket and said, "Oh, how did you know I love oranges?"

Chiyo then introduced her to Osaka, "I want you to meet a friend of mine. This here is Miss Osaka; she and I go to school together."

Osaka bowed and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Miss Sakaki #2."

"Miss Osaka!" Chiyo scolded, "That's rude!"

"No, it's okay," the woman remarked, "I get called different names with _this _body."

She then introduced herself to them, "My name is Farra Stevens. It's nice to meet you."

Chiyo then gasped, "Oh? You're the famous Farra Stevens of the band, _"The Gang"_? What a surprise. I heard that a musician would visit here, but _never _THE Farra Stevens."

Farra nodded. Osaka was confused.

"You are really athletic for a musician," she remarked to Farra.

She responded, "Uh, yeah. Thank you, Osaka."

Farra then let them both in her house.

"I want to learn all about you, since you are visiting here," Chiyo smiled.

Osaka walked in, too, but with a concerned look.

_**At the living room…**_

Farra showed the two girls her wall of fame. She has a gold record on her fireplace mantle and has a big portrait of her band mates.

"Whoa! She's like every rock star's dream!" Chiyo cried.

"And nightmare…" Osaka blurted out.

"It's not _all _drugs and alcohol for me," Farra retorted, "We happened to run a clean life, especially when we hit the road on occasions."

"So, how did you end up as a band?" Chiyo asked her.

Farra then said that she played bass guitar for her band. She also states that she's also married to the lead singer, Percival Gaynes. Chiyo and Osaka were surprised.

"So, how long were you married?" Chiyo inquired.

Farra replied, "One year, six months, and 12 days; we were engaged the month before."

"So, why would you marry your lead singer?" Osaka questioned.

She and Chiyo took a seat in the couch.

"I don't know… we…" she replied, "Well… you _could _say that it was love, with a mix of rescuing my future."

"How come?" Osaka asked.

Farra then said as she sat down, "Well, I _was _being a girlfriend to a guy named Brendon, who I later found out that he was a jerk of a friend to his neighbor. He hated his guts so much that he killed him."

"Oh! That was terrible!" Chiyo gasped.

"Yeah, but at the time, we were engaged to be married," she continued, "Except… when I tried to figure it out, I learned that Brendon was a massive jerk. So I dumped him, and he was sent to prison."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Chiyo apologized.

Osaka added, "And you married Percival because…"

"Because, he loved me for what I am. He considered me a middle school crush," Farra stated, "Percival then proposed to me after he confessed his love to me. At the time, the band was on hiatus since our drummer, Heather Dunn, was pregnant with her 2nd child, and we suddenly found a bright future ahead of us, aside from music."

"Miss Stevens," Chiyo asked, "What were those words he said to you?"

Farra held her pillow tight and sighed, "You know, Chiyo, I think it's best that you wouldn't know yet."

"I'm only twelve years old, Miss Stevens," she remarked.

Farra let out a giggle and smiled, "That's rich: A high-school girl at a tender age? What a surprise!"

Osaka then looked at Farra and asked, "Miss, you can tell _me_. I'm around 17 and in 3rd year; of course, Chiyo-Chan's 3rd year student, as well."

Farra stood up and walked with Osaka.

"I was wondering; would you like some tea with some cookies I am making?" She asked Chiyo.

"Yes, please!" She called out.

"Miss Osaka, you would come with me, right?" She asked her.

"Oh, okay," she said nervously.

_**At the kitchen…**_

Farra and Osaka were busy making cookies. She was showing her how to mold the cookies into little balls. Osaka suddenly started to roll continuously. Farra stopped her and said that it was enough rolling.

Osaka then asked her as she stared at her head, "Miss Stevens, may I ask about your hair?"

Farra noticed the question and held her blue streak.

"Well, I thought maybe I needed a change in appearance," she replied, "You see, my hair was a bright brown color, but I dyed it blond."

Osaka was grinning, "I guess the old expression states that blonds are dumb, but you're not dumb at all."

"Oh, that's just rude," Farra smirked, "But I happened to be a genius. My husband on the other hand…"

She cracked an egg in a fierce matter on the edge of the bowl.

"This guy of mine puts the inventor of many Japanese products to shame!" She growled, "I love him, but I hate his brain!"

"Oh? Well, Tomo and Kagura, my classmates, are as dense as me, but_ I'm_ the smart one to them."

"What was your last score on the finals?"

"42 points."

Farra dropped the mixing bowl and was stunned.

"_No way… I heard about students going dumb, but this is ridiculous."_

She coughed and said to her, "Uh, what about Chiyo-Chan?"

Osaka replied, "She's a genius. She _always_ get 100s in her exams."

"_Damn! She's a natural Thomas Edison, that Chiyo! Is this Osaka a saint?"_ Farra thought.

Farra placed the tray of cookies in the stove and closed the lid. She turned to Osaka and asked, "So, tell me. How did you and Chiyo first met?"

Osaka looked away and was upset, "Well, I came here from Osaka as a transfer student. She and I became friends when she tutored me. Since then, we became good friends throughout the school year. After being with her for three years, I wanted to say how I feel about her."

"Oh? You wanted to say it…"

Osaka nodded.

"Hey, it's all good." She spoke, "Peter said it to his girlfriend, Heather said it to her later-husband, and I said it to Percival. So, maybe you could give it a try."

Osaka blushed, "Miss Stevens, I don't think I'd…"

Farra smiled and escorted her out of the kitchen.

"Osaka, I'll call you when the cookies are done." She said.

She then left the kitchen and went back to Chiyo-Chan with a strong thought.

_**Later at the living room…**_

Farra served the cookies, which were slightly brown and a bit lumpy.

"What kind of cookies are they?" Chiyo asked.

"They're my favorite type of cookies: oatmeal raisin," she responded.

They take a bite and tasted it; they started to feel a bit disgusted.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I'm not such a great cook. Sweets are somewhat my bag, but making cuisines are a challenge."

"Well, the tea tasted a bit tarty," Osaka remarked.

Farra explained, "It's my favorite taste of vanilla and mint."

"Not bad," Chiyo remarked.

Farra then asked Osaka a question, "So, since you're in 3rd year, any plans for college, Osaka?"

"No, not yet. Chiyo-Chan is gonna give me some certain studies to try, since I am going to enroll in one of the biggest schools in Japan. How about you?"

"Me?" Farra remarked, "I'm through with school. I graduated from college in the University of Florida, and was voted homecoming queen in my 3rd year. I also was nearly voted valedictorian, but I was about in the top 20."

"You must be a great woman to study hard."

"I'm only 29; Percival's young, and he's 26."

Osaka then asked her, "Tell me… are you and Chiyo-Chan going to study together?"

"Not really… I'm gonna be going back to do some reunion tours; we sometimes break-up in temporary actions."

"Tell me more!" Chiyo-Chan cheered, "I'd long to hear from you."

"Well," Farra explained, "We're more of a tribute band for all the pop/rock music bands out there, including those popular bands from the 30s. We formed when I was only 16. We consist of four different types."

"You play bass, right?"

"Correct. My husband is lead singer, but my best friend, Peter, plays lead guitar. Heather, of course, plays the drums. We're like The Beatles, but we're not."

"So, why did you decide to break up and reunite?"

"Lots of reasons…" Farra retorted, "Sometimes we had arguments, and sometimes we have _personal _issues. But we decide to reunite again, like in return sets or reunion sets."

"Can you play us a tune?" Osaka asked.

Farra nodded and grabbed her bass guitar; _she was a lefty. _She then began to strum a tune and sang along. Her voice was soothing, a bit loud, and was energetic; they were also in English, which Osaka didn't understand.

"Miss Osaka," Chiyo was concerned.

"I don't get it…" Osaka murmured.

As she sang, a lone tear fell from her eye. She then stopped playing and wiped her tears.

"Sorry… whenever I sing a lovely song, I think of my mother…" she sniffled.

"Oh? What happened to her?"

Farra sat down and was in tears. She told them about her mother:

"It was two months after Percival and I got married; Mom was bedridden in the hospital. She was suffering from cancer, but she had to go for treatment. She had about weeks to live, but the disease was like a huge suffering for her. To make sure she would feel better with much time to spare, while in treatment, I bought her a Mother's Day gift. But… two days before Mother's Day, I got the call from my doctor: my mom passed away. I was heartbroken; I tried my best to forget that moment."

Chiyo and Osaka sniffled and sobbed.

"Miss Stevens, don't cry," Chiyo blubbered, "We're sorry if what you did haunted your past in a bad way."

Farra looked away and was sobbing. She walked to her room upstairs and locked the door.

"Poor Farra," Osaka said, "What'll we do now?"

Chiyo and Osaka got up from the couch; she looked upstairs and went to the front door. All she could hear was Farra's crying from far away.

"I think we better leave now," Chiyo whispered.

Osaka nodded and left the house.

_**The next morning, which was a Saturday…**_

Farra arrived at Chiyo-Chan's house and apologized for her sudden tears.

"No, it's okay," Chiyo said, "You just had a bad emotional moment."

"I know, and I'm sorry," she said, "I'll make it up to you. I am going to the local bakery shop and buy some souvenirs for my friends."

"Oh! That's nice! Can I come with?" Chiyo asked.

Farra smiled and said, "Sure… but I have to ask your parents."

"Okay, please come on in."

Farra stepped inside and looked at the inside house, which was huge.

"_WHOA! How many common people live in THIS behemoth structure?"_

She went upstairs and talked to Chiyo's parents.

Moments later, Farra came downstairs and took Chiyo-Chan by the hand.

"We'll go, but I have to take you with me for supervision."

Chiyo smiled, and then felt offended, "Boy, I can't believe I had to go with her. I'm fine on my own, but…"

_**Hours later…**_

They were at the bakery looking for some treats. Farra bought herself some cookies and cupcakes, while Chiyo-Chan bought a huge strawberry cake.

"Miss Stevens," she asked her, "Why are you buying all this for your friends?"

Farra responded, "Well, there are other baked treats my band mates like, and it's not just French bread."

Chiyo asked, "Are you a fan of sweet things?"

"Not really," she remarked, "As I grew up, my body started to evade from sweets; or rather, I stopped eating sweets altogether. But I take a nibble, now and then."

They purchased their baked treats and left the bakery. But as they went to the crosswalk, they saw Osaka, who was on her way to the grocery store. She was shocked to see them together.

"Chiyo-Chan, what are you doing with her?" Osaka asked.

"We were just getting some souvenirs for her friends," Chiyo replied.

"OH! You were at that bakery," Osaka cheered, "Do they still serve those takoyaki pastries I loved?"

"As a matter of fact, I have some to give to my sister," Farra smiled.

She pulled out a pastry and gave it to Osaka.

"You can have this one, out of friendship," she added.

Osaka was handed a pastry; she let out a smile and took a bite.

"Thanks, Miss Stevens!" Osaka grinned, "That was so delicious."

Farra blushed and went past Osaka.

"Say, Chiyo," she asked, "I have to go get some bags for these treats. When I leave soon, would you mind waiting a while?"

Chiyo-Chan nodded and Farra went to the convenient store across the street. Chiyo then talked to Osaka.

"Miss Osaka," she asked her, "I was wondering… do you have jealously towards Farra?"

"No, I don't," Osaka stated, "I was just surprised that you would be hanging with her. Besides, she's from America, and I know I would never leave you."

Chiyo patted Osaka's shoulder and said, "Good. For a minute there, I thought you would have been jealous of her."

Osaka shook her head and said, "Hey, you know me. You wouldn't leave me for some American Sakaki."

Chiyo was startled by Osaka's remark. Farra returned and saw the girls giggling together. However, she stopped and was lost in thought. After seeing Osaka and Chiyo chatting, she suddenly had a flashback.

_**It happened several years ago…**_

_In a small music studio, Farra was strumming her bass guitar. She then heard the door open. Out came Percival Gaynes, Farra's later husband, dressed in a white casual shirt and brown pants. He brushed up his short brown hair and asked her what she was doing here._

"_Oh, hey there," she greeted, "Oh, I just need some time to ponder for the next song we'll be doing."_

_Percival pulled up a chair in front of Farra and asked, "So are you happy now with your life ever since Brendon broke up with you?"_

"_Stupid!" Farra snuffed, "I broke up with HIM! So what if he's a jerk, I needed some time alone!"_

_He held Farra's hand and asked, "How long are you going to give up your own being since that tragedy? Peter, Heather, Steven, and I felt bad about it, too. You can't just let that eat it away."_

_Farra sighed and remarked, "You ALWAYS do this! You tried to make me feel better… and it usually works."_

_Percival then got up and said, "Well, in case you decide to talk to me, you know where I am. By the way, have you thought of where you'll be going for the summer?"_

_Farra replied, "Sorry… I haven't yet."_

_Percival walked to the door, but Farra called to him._

"_Say, did you ever get the chance to find your one true love lately?" She asked._

_Percival said nothing. He left to his limousine._

_**Present Day…**_

"I wonder if Chiyo-Chan and Osaka are like us." She thought.

She went to Chiyo-Chan and said, "Well, I should head home with the treats. I hope you like the strawberry cake I bought for you."

Osaka gasped.

"Oh, thank you!" Chiyo cheered.

Farra left to go home, as Osaka looked at Chiyo with a glare.

"Since when did you get a treat from _her_?" She shouted.

"Miss Osaka, I bought it because it is special!" Chiyo cried, "It's not what you think!"

"Huh?" Osaka asked, "What is it for?"

Chiyo thought, _"Jealously to confusion in 0.1 seconds…"_

She went past Osaka and said, "That will be revealed later. In the meantime, would you and Miss Stevens like to come to my house tonight for a sleepover?"

"Huh? Why?" Osaka asked.

Chiyo replied, "My parents will be out of town, and they've trusted Farra to be my supervisor while they're gone."

"Well, that's interesting." Osaka nodded, "Okay, I will…"

As she walked to the grocery store, she stopped and turned to Chiyo.

"For the record… I have no envy towards the American Sakaki."

"Miss Osaka, why are you calling her that name?" Chiyo shouted.

Osaka then said in a worried look, "Sorry… she reminds me of Miss Sakaki, but with blond hair. I think I have a force of habit."

Chiyo went towards Osaka, but she stepped away.

"Sorry, Chiyo-Chan," She said meekly, "But I have to go. I'm in a hurry."

She ran off with a flushed look on her face. Chiyo looked on and was concerned.

"Miss Osaka…"

_**Later that night…**_

At Chiyo's house, Farra was sitting in the chair, watching TV. As she was preoccupied, Osaka stepped closer with a knife in her hand (And, no, it's not what you think). She then stepped behind Farra and held her knife up high.

"Miss Stevens," she whispered, "I have something for you."

She turned around and saw Osaka with the knife in her hand. She let out a shriek and dropped to the ground in fear. Osaka then dropped the knife and placed it the couch.

"Here," she said in a nice manner, "I thought maybe you need this fork for your plate."

"I… I don't have a plate! And _that _is a knife!" She shouted in anger.

Osaka looked at the knife with her eyes closed and said, "Oh… not again… I grabbed the wrong item."

"What the hell is she trying to do, give me a heart attack?" She thought.

"My apologies, American Sakaki," she said as she picked up the knife and placed it on the coffee table.

"And will you STOP calling me American Sakaki? I don't even know what that means!"

She then sat on the couch and asked her, "Miss Stevens, I want to know: how did you and your husband first met?"

Farra got up and sat on the couch by Osaka. She then responded, "Well, it's kind of a long story… but why would you want to know?"

Osaka proclaimed, "I… well… it's, um…."

"Oh, I get it…" Farra thought.

She held her shoulder and asked, "It's about Chiyo, isn't it?"

Osaka nodded. Farra then held her arms around her. She started to rock a bit and was blushing.

"I already mention that I loved him, because of a middle school crush… but there's more to the story; it's just that I never mentioned it to her."

She told Osaka all about her love life:

"_In middle school, years before I first met Brendon, I was accused of stealing. They found their precious item in my locker: a trophy for their academic excellence. They found it in my locker, and I was tagged to be expelled. Luckily, Percival appeared and wanted to play detective. He found out that another student, a boy with brown hair and a thin body, nabbed the prize and stuffed it in my locker. The reason for this was because that I turned him down on a date long ago. I never saw him again… When I said thanks to him, my heart suddenly beat rapidly. Was it love? No… Even if it was, I would never fall in love with a genius._

_Of course, years later, we met again at a beach in Tampa, and when we both met again, he gave me a ring. He also gave me a piece of his school uniform from the time he saved me from being expelled."_

She held up a piece of cloth, which was from a beige blazer and had tear marks on it.

"This was the cloth," she continued, showing Osaka the cloth, "It was then I started to remember that _he _was the one who made my heart beat fast."

"What happened next?" Osaka asked.

"It was then that he said those words to me…" she smiled.

"_Farra… I love you more than anything in the world," Percival said while holding Farra's hand._

"_Percy… I… I don't know what to say…" Farra stuttered._

_He held her arms and hugged her._

"_Percival! Are you out of your mind?" She cried._

_He let go and held her shoulders tight._

"_Farra… trust me when I say this… but… you need to have a bright future ahead of you. So, I thought maybe that you need to be happy."_

"_And the reason is…"_

_Percival spoke, but the words were silent and inaudible. The words weren't mentioned in the story she told._

Farra held herself tight and started to cringed. Osaka then patted her on the back and apologized to her.

"I didn't know…" she said, "And you wouldn't bother telling it to Chiyo-Chan, because she's a kid."

Farra then calmed down and said, "Well… she's kind of young. If I tell you, where will _your _future take you, since you are as dull as driftwood?"

Osaka looked away and said nothing.

Farra smiled and asked, "Do you have a thing for Chiyo-Chan?"

Osaka answered, "Oh, well… … … … … … … yes."

Farra hugged Osaka and said, "It's okay. You and Chiyo weren't meant to be in the age bracket."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Osaka glared.

"I know you're aware of her as a little kid, but don't you think th-?"

Osaka got up and said, "Chiyo-Chan is my friend! I have no hatred and contempt towards you _or _other girls. Besides, you, American Sakaki, have such a bright future within you."

Chiyo-Chan appeared and was listening behind the wall.

Osaka continued, "And if you and your darling husband can carry out your differences and romances, then maybe Chiyo-Chan and I will divulge our future. Besides… she's leaving soon… and I'll probably never see her again."

Osaka then giggled, "But, even with a girl with such a size, you sure have ways of making people happy."

Farra held herself tight and blushed with a smile, "Osaka… every time I talk about my husband, it's such a warm feeling. He's so handsome."

Chiyo-Chan walked to the couch, but stopped when Osaka suddenly said in a doey-eyed look.

"Thank you, Miss Stevens; I think maybe Chiyo-Chan will understand. She's my best friend… and I'll be happy that I'll see her again. She… she was the only girl I ever loved… uh, as a friend!"

Chiyo-Chan patted Osaka and said, "Miss Osaka… I heard the whole thing."

"Chiyo?" Farra gasped.

"Miss Osaka…"

Chiyo hugged her and was in glee.

"I didn't know you had feelings for me. I know you love me as a friend, but…"

Osaka then started to cry. As she wept, she wailed, "Oh, Chiyo-Chan! I'm sorry! I was jealous of American Sakaki taking you away from me as her new best friend, but I never revealed it to you, since you'd get sad!"

"Stop calling me that…" Farra grumbled.

Osaka cried on Chiyo's shoulder and sobbed frantically. Chiyo wiped her tears and said, "Miss Osaka, don't be ridiculous! Farra's not like that. Sure, she may be beautiful like Miss Sakaki and Miss Yomi, and she has a wild persona like Miss Kagura and Tomo, but she would never replace you; you're special. Back in America, her band mate, Peter, is her best friend; she even told me so."

Chiyo sighed and added, "I knew this would happen one day. But, Osaka, I can tell you this… even when we graduate soon, we'll _still_ be friends forever."

Osaka then whimpered, "Chiyo-Chan…"

Farra sat back down and was a little relaxed. Osaka held Chiyo by the arms and was about to say something. Farra started to gasp.

Osaka then said, "Chiyo… trust me when I say this… but… you need to have a bright future ahead of you. So, I thought maybe that you need to be happy."

"And why is that, Miss Osaka?"

Osaka spoke, and her words went through Farra.

"_Chiyo-Chan, for you, you're the only one I'll ever care for. I always have… and I always will."_

Farra started to swell in tears; she remembered what Percival said to her: the _exact_ same words Osaka said.

_**Months before they tied the knot…**_

"_Farra… for you, you're the only one I'll ever care for," Percival said, as he held Farra by the arms," I always have been… and I always will."_

_Farra stammered, "Is… is this about what happened at middle school? Because… I didn't care about men. I mean, when you…"_

"_Farra, shut up!" Percival shouted, "YOU are the only girl for me. I had 3 girlfriends, but they turned me down! You, on the other hand, I saved you from your end."_

"_My end? You mean the time you saved me from expulsion?" Farra asked._

_He nodded. He then went down on one knee and held her hand. Farra blushed and was surprised with her cheeks red._

"_Farra Stevens… will you marry me?"_

_Farra started to swell up in tears and was confused._

"_Oh, my god…" she thought, "He… he's serious…"_

_She held Percival up and let out a bright smile._

"_Yes!" Farra cried, as a tear trickled down her cheek._

_She hugged Percival. They spun around together, knowing that they have a bright future ahead of them._

_**Later that night (Present day)…**_

Chiyo-Chan and Osaka were sleeping together, but with Chiyo in her bed and Osaka in her blue sleeping bag. Farra was in the bedroom, looking at both of them, still sleeping.

"Osaka… I'm glad you set your matter aside," she whispered, "And I hope you and Chiyo will write to each other."

She left the bedroom and shut the door.

"Only…" she thought aloud, "_Next time, _try not to surprise me again with that knife…"

She sighed and left Chiyo's house. She stepped out the front door and went back to her place.

"I wish I could stay and sleep over, but I need to make a call to my husband."

She went back in her house and locked the door.

_**At Farra's house…**_

She called her husband from America. She was talking for 10 minutes about what has The Gang been doing since she left; that was when he asked her about what happened earlier.

"So, what's the bad word?" He said, "Any trouble speaking to the Japanese?"

"No, darling," she said, "But I _did _manage to mend their friendship. There was a girl with bright pigtails… and then there was a space cadet… uh, I mean, well, you know."

"I get you. What happened?" He asked, via phone.

Farra explained the entire story about how Osaka had feelings for Chiyo, earlier tonight.

"Oh, I see," he said, "I take it that you were chiseled into their friendship."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, darling!" Farra snapped, "I'm twice their age …almost!"

"Now, now," Percival comforted, "Just because you're an adult, it doesn't mean you can-."

"No, it's not; I almost hurt that girl who called herself Osaka. Besides… she even said those words _you _said to me on the day we were engaged."

"I know," Percival said, "And let me tell you this, those words were the only words that led to our future together. They were also the _exact_ same words that my father said when he married Heather's mother. I never knew it would work on friends like them."

Farra nodded and said that she'll be home in a week or so.

_**One week later…**_

Farra came by to Chiyo-Chan's place to say goodbye. But as she was about to knock, the door was already open. She stepped inside and went to Chiyo-Chan's room.

"Hello? Chiyo?" She called out.

She looked in the room and saw a small present, wrapped in blue paper and a white bow, in her bed. She stepped in and was surprised by the sound of party favors. It was Chiyo and Osaka, who popped out of the bed. They approached Farra and gave her a big hug.

"Miss Stevens! We heard that you were leaving soon," Osaka cheered.

"We thought we'd give you something to remember you by," Chiyo added, as she gave her the present.

"Aw, gee, guys," she cringed, "You shouldn't have."

She opened the package and saw a bright blue sweater with orange-striped stitching. She was ecstatic that she went into tears.

"Oh, you guys…" she sobbed.

"It's our way of saying thank you for being with us in those days together." Osaka smiled.

Chiyo was worried about Farra, who was still in tears.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

She nodded and responded, "Oh, I'm just happy."

She gave both a hug and said that she'll miss them.

"Don't worry, Miss Stevens, when I graduate, I'll visit you," Chiyo said, who swelled up in tears.

"You will?" Farra asked.

"I will," Chiyo responded, "And will you say 'Hi' to your friends?"

"Yes, Chiyo, I'll tell them about my visit."

They shared their hug together, with Osaka saying, "Wow! American Sakaki feels warm in our hug."

_**Months later at Florida…**_

The month after her graduation back in Japan, Chiyo was walking down the streets of St. Petersburg, looking for Farra. Minutes later, she found Farra in a cemetery, lying on the ground with a white blanket. She was by her mother's grave. Chiyo walked to Farra, who was wearing the sweater she got from Chiyo and Osaka, and asked her what she was doing here. She didn't answer; she was sobbing quietly. Chiyo looked at the grave and was concerned about her.

"Miss Stevens, don't cry," she explained, "You know she's been gone for years, but it's okay. Lots of people miss the ones they loved."

Farra got up with a bouquet of daisies and wiped her tears.

"Oh! What's that?" Chiyo asked.

"Oh, this? That's for mom," Farra responded, "Every second Sunday of the month, I visit her and place a bouquet of flowers on her grave. I sometimes lay by her side, knowing that I loved her so much."

"Why do you come here?" Chiyo asked.

"Oh, you know," Farra cringed, "I sometimes wish that I would see my mother again. But never in-person, since she's dead now. Sometimes I wish _I _was dead… only then, I would see her face again."

Farra sat down on the grass and was sniffling. Chiyo hugged her tight.

"Don't say that," she said, "You know you've been around for a long time. And you've been known to brighten a smile towards everyone. I mean you have friends like Peter, Heather, and your husband, and they stuck by you every day; but you have new friends along the way, and they don't want to hear you say _that_."

Farra looked up at Chiyo.

"After all, you _did _brought Osaka and I together. It was you who brought us together like anyone else."

"Chiyo…"

Chiyo smiled and Farra got up. She gave her the bouquet of daisies. Chiyo placed her bouquet on Farra's mother's grave. She turned around and smiled at Farra.

"It's okay now." She said, "I know you can still visit your mother every day, but like all things, it's time to move on. Time heals all wounds, as they say."

Farra then asked, "Say, I forgot to ask: how is Osaka? Did she graduate?"

"She did, and she's in college with Tomo," Chiyo replied, "It was thanks to me, all of my friends are in college."

Farra smiled, "Aw, that's sweet. You sure know your friends really well."

"You know, Miss Stevens, I think you're like an angel," Chiyo remarked.

"Thank you," Farra said, as she blushed.

She held Chiyo by the hand and left the cemetery together.

"By the way, can you tell me about your _other _friends someday?" Farra asked.

"Sure, but only if you can give me something in return," Chiyo smiled.

"And what's that?" Farra asked.

_**Days later at Osaka's house…**_

Osaka was back from college. She found a small box marked _"To Ayumu Kasuga, from Chiyo Mihama, in St. Petersburg, Florida"_

She opened it up and saw a portrait of Chiyo-Chan. She then found note on it. She read the note:

_Dear Osaka,  
How are you doing? I'm doing very well. I just visited Farra and she was doing okay. Did you get the portrait of me? It turns out that Farra and her husband are great with a paintbrush. They helped painted the picture of me. If you look down on the portrait, you'll see her autograph on it._

She looked at the bottom right corner and saw Farra's name on it. Osaka was gleaming with joy.

_Well, I should be going now. I have to travel again to the Northern US. I'm still studying overseas, and I hope you're studying, too. We'll meet again one day. And also, tell the others that I'm okay.  
I love you.  
Chiyo Mihama_

Osaka held the portrait in her hands and said, "Chiyo-Chan, I miss you."

She hung the portrait up on her wall and looked on in admiration. She then said to herself that aside from Chiyo, she thanked Farra for bringing Chiyo and Osaka together.

Osaka kept staring at the painting with her eyes closed and with a glazed smile.

_**And thus ends our story…**_


End file.
